justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ninja Re Bang Bang
"にんじやワばんばん (Ninja Re Bang Bang)" by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu is featured on Just Dance Wii U. Dancer The dancer is a girl based off of a ninja. She has curly hair. She is dressed in a black and blue ninja costume with lighting bolts and triangles her body with a katana in her back and a green belt on her waist. She is wearing a pair of turquoise sneakers and a yellow bandana around her head. At the end of the routine, the dancer transforms into a tree stump with cherry blossoms. Background The background is a dojo with several rooms. The first room has a blue wall with ice-cream-looking substance and shurikens. That wall turns orange and has a shuriken pattern. The second room has a wall with pink clouds and a lightning bolt. The third room has an orange wall with shurikens changing into birds. Later, the background is a color changing pow symbol. After that, the dojo appears again but has slight changes to it. It has no wall, two pillars, and an aquarium. Then the rotation starts over. Gold Moves There are 9 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 4, 8 and 9: Put your right arm and right leg up quickly. Gold Moves 2 and 6: Turn your body and point to the screen with your right hand. Gold Move 3: '''Bend down, put your left foot behind your right foot and point to the right. '''Gold Move 5: Similar to Gold Move 3 but you point both hands in the direction they are visible. Gold Move 7: Stand up straight and slam both arms down with your palms visible. NRBB GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 4, 8 and 9 in-game NRBB GM2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 6 in-game Ninja Re Bang Bang - Gold Move 3.png|Gold Move 3 NRBB GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Ninja Re Bang Bang - Gold Move 5.png|Gold Move 5 NRBB GM4.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Ninja Re Bang Bang - Gold Move 7.png|Gold Move 7 NRBB GM5.gif|Gold Move 7 in-game Trivia *This song, along with Proud Mary, holds the record for most gold moves in a single routine, with 9. *This is the third song by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu in the series, after PonPonPon and Tsukematsukeru. * This dancer might be the same as Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) by her body shape and moves. * The dancer's tongue is briefly shown to be blue. * A part of the fifth Gold Move pictogram is hard to see, because the shading effect blends with the white background. Gallery NINJA!.png|''Ninja Re Bang Bang'' Ninja Re Transparent.png|''Just Dance Wii U'' avatar Ninja Re Bang Bang.png YAHOO.png|''Ninja Re Bang Bang'' in the menu LETSPLAY.png|Dancer selection screen Sf;.jpg Videos Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Ninja Re Bang Bang Ninja Re Bang Bang - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Just Dance Wii U References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Pop Songs